


Kind Eyes

by FishLeather



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mind Control, Multi, Sort of? - Freeform, glamour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishLeather/pseuds/FishLeather





	Kind Eyes

They always said she had kind eyes. Long lashes, clear skin, the picture of classic femininity. She always wore jewlary. The classmates wrapped around manicured fingers. Her laqered nails were so clawlike. Her gaze narrowed with calculation. Her very being sometimes seemed radient, as in, it--SHE literally glowed in the dark.

Sometimes she wore her glasses, sometimes she forwent them and let those below her turn to stone. Sometimes her breath was so thick it stung and left you wondering how she wasn't slurring each delicate word as she whispered in your ear.

Sometimes one could be distracted. Sometimes her prey would bolt. You knew that her sweet scent was a trick. You knew but your legs wouldn't obay as you walked right back into her strong arms. So many arms. Most people only have two, but that just makes her even more special.

She would caress all of you so tightly, seeping into every crevice of your form like tepid bathwater. You never disobayed. She always whispered to you, but the words would flutter around your head like the thoughts that always fell away at the touch of those lips to your body.

It was only natural for you to help her. She needed you. You became special. You had a purpose. She filled your heart, you filled her stomach.


End file.
